Their First Kiss
by this gleek has super powers
Summary: Santana and Q were having their annual pre-birthday sleepover and Santana gets curious.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, so Expect the Unexpected is on hiatus after one chptr. (sucks, right?) My brain sucks and i can't think of a way to do the next chapter. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, blah blah blah. **

**ON WITH THIS!**

Santana's eyes shot open. She lifted up her head and looked over Quinn's shoulders at the clock. 7:30 am. Damn, it's way too early.

"Q. Quinn. Quinn." Santana pushed on Quinn's shoulder lightly.

Quinn groaned.

"C'mon, I don't wanna be up alone. Oh! And happy 13th birthday. Britt's gonna be here at 12:00." Santana said with one more push.

"Whatever, I wanna sleep."

"C'mon, we could gossip. I love early morning gossip."

"Grrr. Fine."

"Cool. So, top 3 hottest guys. Go."

"Uhm. . .3. Mike."

"I agree. Which one do you wanna kiss the most?"

"Finn or Mike."

"Why not Puck?"

"I don't know. He just seems like he would try to make me do more than kiss."

"Yeah, I guess. Have you ever kissed anyone?" Santana wiggled her eyebrows.

Quinn giggled. "No! Have you?"

"No. Which really sucks. We're the two hottest girls at school!"

"Yeah. Finn, and Puck both tried to kiss me but I wouldn't let them."

"Why? Puck tried to lift up my shirt once."

"Ew. And I guess I don't wanna mess it up, you know?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Cuz it would ruin our whole reputation if we kissed someone and messed it up, right?"

"Yeah. But it also might ruin it if we haven't kissed anyone, riiight?"

"Yeah. Know what would be cool? If there were such thing as pratice boys. Like someone to practice kissing on."

"Totally." Santana scooched closer to Quinn.

"San...why are you...moving closer?"

"You said you wanted to practice, right?"

"Not with a girl! And my parents are just upstairs."

"Right, and we're in the basement. They aren't gonna come down at 7:45 am. They still think we're sleeping."

"But... fine. But no one can know. I'm not g-"

Santana leaned in quickly and captured the blonde's lips.

_3 minutes later..._

"That was interesting." Quinn breathed heavily.

"That was hot. And you don't need to worry, you're _amazing_ at kissing."

And from then on, whenever they had a bad day, or a worry, that's what they did.


	2. Her Second Time, Her 30th

_3 years later..._

Santana and Quinn had been secretly having late - night make out sessions ever since that night. They were really the only people that they felt comfortable around.

"Hey, Q. Bad news. "

"Oh god, I hate those words. 'Bad news, you're pregnant.' 'Bad news, I don't want a pregnant girl on the cheerios.'"

"Yeah, well you really aren't gonna like this. JewFro posted another story about you on his blog. You might wanna read it."

Santana passed Quinn her cellphone, and Quinn read the article.

"_**Quinn Fab-GAY?**_

_Recently, top dog Quinn Fabray was kicked off the cheerios due to a certain pregnancy issue. Since then I have taken a certain "interest" in the ex-cheerio. I was walking by her house when I saw her making out with a brunette. (code: I followed her home last night and watched her in her window.) A GIRL brunette. So is Quinn Fabray actually Quinn Fab-Gay? And who was the lucky brunette that was with her?_

_-JBI"_

Quinn felt a tear run down her face. She looked around and everyone was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Q-"

Quinn ran into the bathroom crying.

"Q! Wait!"

...

"Quinn! Wait up!"

Quinn pushed the bathroom door open. "No! Everyone knows! Now, I'm gonna be that pregnant gay girl! I can't be her. It took me 2 years from the night of my pre-birthday to admit it to myself. Now I have to admit it to everyone else? I c-can't."

"Shh... it's okay."

Santana leaned in and kissed Quinn passionately.

"Come on, let's skip together. You can come to my house." Santana took a sobbing Quinn's hand and pulled her out.

...

Quinn and Santana cuddled for 3 hours, while Santana told her everything would be okay.

"I love you, Santana."

"You...what?"

"I love you."

"I-I love you too."

"You should have been my first."

"Why, so you couldn't get pregnant?" Santana grinned

"That too. But mainly because you are_ so much _hotter than Puck."

Quinn leaned over and kissed Santana.

"You may not have been my first, but you can be my_ seccond._" Quinn pulled Santana's cheerio top off.

"Mmm, sounds good to me." Santana moaned as Quinn removed her bra.

Quinn sucked on one nipple, and played with the other.

"Mmm, Q."

Quinn started to tug down Santana's skirt as Santana removed Quinn's dress.

"Q. Stop. I'm not gonna let you pleasure me when you need it more."

"Well... okay."

"You ready?"

"Bring it."


	3. She Was Supposed To Love Me Forever

**Changing the rating to m for obvious reasons.**

_**2 years later...**_

_Senior year and I've finally found myself. I don't know what the tipping point was, dying my hair, my erotic tatoo of Ryan Seacrest. But one thing I do know, I'm never going back._

"Quinn. We need to talk. Whoa. Okay, I knew you're dramatic, but this... this is insane. "

"I have nothing to say to back stabbing sluts like you."

"Look, I told you. **She **kissed **me.** I have no feelings for Rachel."

"Whatever, Santana. All I know is that you cheated, and I'm done with you. I don't want you anywhere near me, you ** whore**."

"Oh, look who's talking, preggo."

**SLAP.**

Quinn walked away.

...

_I can't believe Quinn. She went all phsyco over the summer when she walked in on Rachel kissing me. I really didn't want Rachel to kiss me, it just happend.I love Quinn and i will get her back._

"Santana? Why is there a big bruise on your cheek?"

"Hey, Britt. Just ignore the bruise. I need your help."

"With what?"

"Meet me in the auditorium tommorow after school, k?"

"O...kay."

...

_**the next day...**_

Santana took out a piece of paper and scribbled down a note:

_hey. _

_look, i know u r super pissed and going thru ur 'i don't care' phase, but if u meet me in the auditorium at 3:30, it would mean a lot._

_kthanksbye, _

_-San _

Then she handed it to Quinn. Quinn glared at her and then turned around.

...

"Alright, Britt. Here's how it's gonna happen. We're gonna do it on the piano and then when Quinn gets here, it'll make her super jealous. She might slap you, k?"

"K, but what if goth unicorn kills me?"

"She won't."

_**30 minutes later...**_

"Uhhhhhhh! BRITT! I'm close!"

"Come for me, baby."

Santana saw Quinn walk in, horror on her face.

"W-we ne-eed to s-stop. Quinn will be here soon. UHHHH, i'm gonna come! Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Uhhh, Fuck! Yess, Britt. That was so good."

"Yeah." Brittany licked her lips.

"Uhm, are you two done? I thought Ho-pez wanted to talk to me." Quinn said with a blank face.

"No, just a sec." Santana said before pulling Britt in for a very hot makeout session.

Quinn turned around and started to walk away.

"Q, wait! That's it? You aren't jealous at all? Britt, you can go now."

"I told you, I'm over you."

"Y-you can't be, you were supposed to love me forever."

"People grow apart, deal with it."

Quinn walked away and Santana burst into tears.

"She was supposed to love me forever."


	4. Regretting

Santana didn't leave the auditorium for 3 hours after that. She just sat on the floor crying. Regretting.

While she was thinking deeply, a memory popped into her head.

_Rachel and Santana were in the choir room, practicing for a science project they were partenered up for._

_"Santana?"_

_"What, Berry."_

_"What's it like to... kiss a girl?"_

_"Whoa, whoa, when are you gay?"_

_"I never said I was. I'm just curious."_

_"Ha! That's exactly whhat Q said when she denied it too!"_

_"Why are you dating her, anyways?She's kind of a-"_

_"Don't even think about calling her a bitch. And I love her."_

_"But why?"_

_"I don't really know, I mean, she was my first kiss. And my first love. I mean, that's why you love Frankenteen, right?"_

_"I don't love Finn, I love you."_

_"Wha-what? Berry I don't-"_

_Rachel leaned in and kissed her._

_"Get off!"_

_"C'mon, don't be a chicken."_

_"St-"_

_Rachel pushed Santana down on the table and forced her to kiss her._

_**Santana's POV**_

_Fuck, San! Don't give in! But damn, since Quinn went all 'christian girl' this summer, and I haven't gotten any action. Still, don't give in. _

_"Santana! God just fucking kiss me back! No one's here!"_

_"Never.I don't like you."_

_"Yes you do, I see the way you stare at me."_

_"What are you-"_

_Rachel started to kiss me, knowing Quinn was there._

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_

_"SANTANA?" Quinn started to move towards me._

_"Quinn, I didn't-"_

_"What? You didn't see me?"_

_"No, I-"_

_"Whatever, i'M DONE WITH YOU."_

_"Quinn! Please! Just let me explain!"_

_"I'm so sorry, Quinn. Santana pulled me towards her and just-" Rachel started to fake cry."k-kissed me!"_

_Quinn glared at me. "We're over." Then she walked out._

I hate Rachel.

Wait! I just got an idea. CHA CHING! Quinn Fabray, prepare to be won back forever.


	5. The Only Woman Is You

_**The next day...**_

Today is gonna be a good day. I can't wait to serenade- WAIT! Is that Quinn? With BLONDE hair? Cancel that, today is gonna be a GREAT day.

"Hey, Quinn. You dyed your hair back!"

"Hello, Santana. Yeah, I dyed it last night when I got back from your sob show. I'm moving on from my hating myself, and you, for everything."

"So, does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Hell no. Not even close. I said I'm moving on."

"You are confusing, Fabray."

"Yeah, well..."

"Is there even a chance that you can forgive me?"

"A little more. Still microscopic, though it improved because you were sooo heartbroken when I left last night."

"Are you gonna re-join glee club?"

"Yeah, already did. This morning."

"Great, make sure you're there this afternoon."

"Why, Lopez?"

"See you in glee club!" I walked away quickly.

"What the fu..."

...

"Alright, I have a great lesson today! But first, i want to welcome back... Quinn Fabray!"

The glee club roared with applause.

"Yes, welcome back, Quinn. Now the lesson..." Quinn sat down next to Mercedes and Kurt.

"? Before you bore the hell out of us with another one of your repetitive lessons... can i sing something?"

"Uhm, sure, Santana, the floor is yours."

"Cool. Kay, so this is a song that I want to dedicate to someone who I hurt badly. You know who you are."

If looks could kill, Quinn would have killed Santana 8 times already.

"Alright so... hit it.

**It's time to be honest with myself**

**i've fooled around too long**

**now all I think about is you **

**and what we used to have**

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

**i'm scared to live without your love**

**coz you were really all i had**

**now my only love has gone away**

**and it hurts so bad**

**The only thing that's missing in my life, is you.**

**The only thing I need in my life, is you.**

**is you, is you**

**is you, baby.**

Santana walked up to Quinn and looked her in the eyes.

**It's time to be honest with you babe**

**you made me a better woman**

**you cared for me so much**

**so much you scared me girl**

**Now I feel you in the air I breath**

**even though you're not in front of me**

**you were like a summer breeze**

**and it's killing me**

**The only thing that's missing in my life, is you.**

**The only thing I need in my life, is you.**

**The only thing that's missing in my life, is you.**

**The only thing I need in my life, is you.**

**is you babe**

**You're the only woman**

**I'm tired of crying, come back in my life**

**think about it, it's been awhile**

**I've never meant to hurt you baby**

**you're the only woman I need...**

**The only thing that's missing in my life, is you.**

**The only thing I need in my life, is you.**

**The only thing that's missing in my life, is you.**

**The only thing I need in my life, is you.**

**is you**

**the only woman is you**

**the only woman is you**

**The only thing that's missing in my life, is you.**

**The only thing I need in my life, is you.**

**the only woman is you..**

Quinn slowly got up out of her chair when the music ended, and walked over to Santana. She cupped her cheek, then slapped her really hard. When Santana held her cheek and turned her head, Quinn cupped the other cheek, and turned Santana's face towards her. Then she leaned in and captured Santana's lips in the most passionate kiss ever seen.

"Wow, Fabray. Just when I thought you couldn't get any more confusing."

"Well, I have a tendancy of not thinking before my actions."

She kissed her again.

The glee club started whooping and cheering as the two hugged.

"So,will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Hmmm, okay."

_**So... sorry if this sucked. i have MAJOR writer's block problems and I'm trying to not do what I do with all the other ones. Byee!**_


End file.
